User blog:Digitaldreamers18/Grand Existence - Reality , Universe and Beyond
Grand Existence - Levels of Reality and Universe The Grand Existence - Levels of Verse, Dimensions and Realm Welcome I am quite interested in this website's contents and subjects - about our reality , Universe, Multiverse, Omniverse and The Box .I was a mere visitor of this site for some times.But now I want to be participator in this vast subject.Pardon my amateur handling of such a complex subject, for any error . Please Comment about my Views. Introduction Levels of Reality and Verse - A) Micro Levels - I) Sub Plank Scale/Sub Quantum Levels - 1) Hyper Void,2) Super Void,3) Void,4) Sub Void,5) Points,6) Blops,7) Sub Blops II) Plank Scale/ Quantum Levels - 8) Quantum Landscape,9) Membrane,10)Strings,11) Lower Sub-Atomic Particles (Gluons, Quarks,etc.),12) Middle Sub-Atomic Particles(Photon, Neutrino),13) Higher Sub-Atomic Particles (Protons,Electron),14) Atoms III) Microscopic Levels - 15) Molecules,16) Amino Acid,17) Protin,18) Cell,19) Virus, 20) Bacteria B) Macro Levels - IV) Physically visible Objects Levels - 21) Small Insects, 22) Small Animals,Big Insects, Humming Bird,23) Big Animals,Birds, 24) Human,Large Animals,25) House, 26) Small Community Area,Village, 27) Small Town,Big Village, 28) Small City,Big Town, 29) Big City,Small Metropolis, 30) Big Metropolis,Districts V) Large Geographic & Cosmological Levels - 31) State, Astroid,Comets, 32) Nation,Big Astroid, 33) Sub Continent,Small size Moon,34) Continent,Medium size Moon,35) Large size Moon,36) Small Planet, 37) Medium size Planet,Small size Star,38) Large size Planet, Middle size Star,39) Large Size Star,Small Star System,40) Very Large size Star, Middle size Star System, 41) Large Star System,42) Galaxy, 43) Group of Galaxy,44) Cluster of Galaxy,45) Supercluster of Galaxy, 46) Super Supercluster of Galaxy or Filament,47) Hubble Volume, 48) Observable Universe,49) Larger Universe/Multiple Hubble Volumes, 50) Whole Universe VI) Beyond Universe/ Super Cosmological Levels - 51) Inflationary Multiverse, 52) Quantum Multiverse / Super Multiverse,53) Megaverse, 54) Ultraverse,55) Hyperverse, 56) Zenoverse,57) Meta , Delta and Thita verse - Omniverse VII) Beyond Omniverse/ Hyper Cosmological Levels - 58) Omniverse ,godverse and Surroundings -Super Omniverse, 59) Mystical Triangle & Sub Real Void Space - Mega Omniverse,60) Ultra Omniverse, 61) Hyper Omniverse,62) Omni Omniverse / Transfinitiverse, 63) Hypercomplex Hypersphere, 64) The Box / Infinity Box VIII) Beyond The Infinity Box/ Impossible Realm Levels - 65) Infinite Infinity Boxes or Omegaverse,66) Mega Omegaverse,67) Ultra Omegaverse, 68) Hyper Omegaverse,69) Omni Omegaverse,70) Omega Omegavers IX) Hyper Impossible Realm Levels - 71) Omegnumverse,72) 9 Impossible Hypersphere,73) Infinity Tower Realm , 74) Impossible Point Realm, 75) Impossible Planet Realm,76) Impossible Universe Realm,77) Impossible Multiverse Realm,78) Impossible Super Multiverse Realm 79) Impossible Megaverse Realm,80) Impossible Ultraverse Realm,81) Impossible Hyperverse Realm,82) Impossible Zenoverse Realm,83) Impossible Omniverse Realm,84) Impossible Super Omniverse Realm,85) Impossible Mega Omniverse Realm,86) Impossible Ultra Omniverse Realm,87) Impossible Hyper Omniverse Realm,88) Impossible Omni Omniverse Realm,89) Impossible Infinity Box Realm,90) Impossible Omegaverse Realm,91) Impossible Mega Omegaverse Realm,92) Impossible Ultra Omegaverse Realm,93) Impossible Hyper Omegaverse Realm,94) Impossible Omni Omegaverse Realm,95) Impossible Omega Omegaverse Realm,96) Impossible Omegnumverse Realm X) Omega Impossible Realm Levels - 97) Omega Crystal, 99) Omega Tower, 100) Omega Ocean, 101) Omega Ring, 102) Omega Points, 103) Omega Planet, 104) Omega Brains of 7 Supreme Yogis/Eternal Dreamers, 105) Omega Eggs XI) Supreme God Realm and beyond Levels- 106) God, Island and Ocean / God's Abode/ Baikuntha, 107) The Bubble of Lonely Truth, 108) NOTHINGNESS - Non Existence Category:Blog posts